Princess Robot Bubblegum
Princess Robot Bubblegum is a Japanese fictional anime series featured in the HD Universe of the Grand Theft Auto series. Description Princess Robot Bubblegum is a general parody of shōjo (young female) anime; however, it incongruously mixes this with tropes of shōnen (young male), seinen (mature male), and hentai (pornographic) anime. In Grand Theft Auto IV, PRB is only mentioned in a radio advertisement, however in The Ballad of Gay Tony, the program itself appears on television, specifically on CNT. Within the game universe, it courts controversy, with Weazel News in GTA IV reporting on a protest by Asian Americans against the airing of the anime. Also, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, there are many advertisements of PRB throughout Liberty, mostly in Dukes and Bohan. In Grand Theft Auto V, the anime was supposed to broadcast, but some parents were aware of issues concerning young males possibly raping cosplayers at schools. Thus the anime show was banned from airing on TV (although it is already banned since the beginning of the game). In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, there's a new episode of Princess Robot Bubblegum now watchable on CNT like in TBoGT. Cast * Princess Robot Bubblegum: The eponymous protagonist. She fights the forces of evil and darkness with a robotic power suit which shoots missiles from its chest. She also owns a cell phone which transforms into a vibrator. Her catchphrase is "Too horny to fight crime". She is voiced by Ayana Osada. * Master Hentai: PRB's sensei. He trains PRB after her ninja parents leave her on his doorstep. He tells PRB that she must train in skimpy clothing for merchandising purposes. It is revealed that Master Hentai is a pedophile (after "an innocent swimming lesson" which resulted in his arrest and the addition of a blue dot being added over his house on an online predator database), his forehead is shaped like a buttocks and the end of his cane is shaped like the foreskin of a penis. His name refers to the aforementioned pornographic anime. He is voiced by Lloyd Floyd. * Saki: PRB's alcoholic and drug abusing floating animal sidekick. He is seen drinking a malt beverage, then promptly vomiting in Master Hentai's dojo, peeing in the graveyard scene, and overdosing on heroin during the final fight sequence. His name refers the Japanese alcoholic rice beverage of the same name. He is voiced by Gail Bennington. * Sword Boy: An effeminate blind teenage samurai whom PRB encounters during her quest. As a child, his parents were burned to death in a freak onion volcano accident which left him blind. Sword Boy is seeking the Shogun of Teppanyaki for revenge. He is voiced by Lloyd Floyd. Episode List Season 1 *Princess Robot Bubblegum And The Boy Who Played With Himself Too Much *Princess Robot Bubblegum And The Pajama Party Of Death *Princess Robot Bubblegum Find Master's Party Collection *Princess Robot Bubblegum And The Karoke Lettuce *Princess Robot Bubblegum And The Fukky Tattoo *Princess Robot Bubblegum And Gang Get Stds *Princess Robot Bubblegum Hot Pepper Scratch The Itch Downstairs Cry Time *Princess Robot Bubblegum Minced Pigeon Lawnmower *Princess Robot Bubblegum Swallow Penny Time *Princess Robot Bubblegum Computer Translation Problem *Princess Robot Bubblegum Fling Baby Poo Smoke *Princess Robot Bubblegum Earth Magic Understands Eating *Princess Robot Bubblegum Three Cup Chicken Fight *Princess Robot Bubblegum Burns Pigs Drink A Car Season 2 *Princess Robot Bubblegum And Sexy Time Japanese Horseradish *Princess Robot Bubblegum Egg Cakes Burning Downstairs Hair Nest *Princess Robot Bubblegum Dwarf Fist Tiny Sausage *Princess Robot Bubblegum American History Turbo liv *Princess Robot Bubblegum And Swordboy's Ivory Poaching Celebration Of Life Music Dentist *Princess Robot Bubblegum And Singing Plant Resurrect Die Again *Princess Robot Bubblegum Spinny Spinny Woo Woo Woo *Princess Robot Bubblegum Somebody Answer The Door Waffle Magic Movie *Princess Robot Bubblegum and the Kitty Lover Shiny Bikini Ninja Super Party Time Dimensional Dragon Hole Trivia * The title character's voice in GTA IV's PRB commercial is a mock-Asian caricature; in The Ballad of Gay Tony, she has the American accent more typical of dubbed characters in English-dubbed anime. * Characters in PRB often break the fourth wall, mentioning the show's writers, translators, future episodes, and merchandising. * In a scene of Master Hentai's dojo, a banner can be seen hanging on a wall, which is written in Japanese, saying "忍者は毎日オナニー", which translates to "ninjas masturbate every day". * Master Hentai comically refers to the 2Pac and B.I.G. feud, when talking about the forces of Evil (personified as an Akuma spirit) and Darkness (personified as a Godzilla-esque monster), "One is east coast and the other is west coast! And if you listen to the way that they sound, it's completely different..." * Hentai is Japanese for pervert. Hentai is also the word used for manga and anime pornography. * During PRB's "Final awkward transformation montage", the background music is the theme song from the TBS music video show "Night Tracks" that ran from 1983 until 1992. * The name of the anime might be based from Bubblegum Crisis which is also set in the future. * In the start of the commercial, the narrator mentions Nymphomaniac Mutant Plants sleeping with scarely matured women in school uniforms. The plants could be referring to Tentacle Rape, a popular type of Hentai in which an octopus, or creature with tentacles which wraps them around a girls arms and legs, and rapes her with another tentacle, sometimes even releasing sperm through the tentacles. There is another appearance of tentacle rape when a robot wraps PRB with some kind of wires extending form his body, and another one under her vagina, probably waiting to start raping her. The school uniforms are also used in Hentai, since the girls raped are at the age of 18, but they are present in almost any Anime, not depending if it's erotic or a children cartoon. * The show show is mentioned in the credits of Grand Theft Auto V for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 despite only being available for the enhanced version of the game. * A Princess Robot Bubblegum action figure can be seen on the wall inside of Lester's safehouse. * In the I'm Not a Hipster Update for GTA V, PRB-themed leggings for female online characters have been added. * In the Heists Update, a PRB-themed balaclava has been added, alongside a plastic mask of the titular character. ** The mask in question has white markings in the hair which are typical of many plastic masks in real life (caused by wear-and-tear), however due to these being absent on the Impotent Rage and Moorehead masks these could be a reference to the show/character's sexuality. Video See Also *''Full Robo Hickey Hurry Mech Battlesuit'' - An anime film also appearing in the GTA IV continuity. de:Princess Robot Bubblegum es:Princess Robot Bubblegum Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows in GTA IV Category:TV Shows in The Lost and Damned Category:TV Shows in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:TV shows in GTA V Category:TV Shows in GTA Online Category:Viewable TV shows in GTA V Category:Exclusive Next Gen Content in GTA V